pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Kaiju-Jaeger Hybrid
|-|Obsidian Fury= |-|Drone Hybrids= Kaiju-Jaeger Hybrids are a hybridization of Kaiju and Jaeger.Pacific Rim: Uprising History Creation The Kaiju-Jaeger Hybrids were a creation of Newton Geiszler, who fell under the control of the Precursors at an unspecified time after the end of the Kaiju War. Following his departure from the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, Newton aligned himself with Liwen Shao's corporation, Shao Industries. Unbeknownst to Shao, Newton manipulated her want to protect humanity and decrease the loss of Jaeger pilots, and used it gain access to her resources. As Shao Industries began development on the Drone Jaegers, Newton worked to create the presumed first hybrid: Obsidian Fury. In addition to Obsidian Fury, Newton created the Rippers, hybrids designed to merge masses of Kaiju DNA together into a new organism. Newton was able to clone the DNA of a Kaiju on a massive scale and weave it into the Drone Jaegers without Shao Industries knowing. Reemergence of the Kaiju When the Pan Pacific Defense Corps prepared to hold a council meeting in Sydney, Australia that would decide whether or not Shao Industries' Drone Jaegers would be approved, Obsidian Fury attacked the meeting area. While it was largely fended off by Gipsy Avenger, it was able to kill Secretary-General Mako Mori, who had the final say in the approval or denial of Shao's proposal. Mako's death inspired the PPDC to implement the drones immediately. Jake Pentecost and Nathan Lambert, piloting Gipsy Avenger, were later sent to where they located a abandoned Jaeger production facility. The facility was destroyed by Obsidian Fury, who was later destroyed when Gipsy Avenger pulled its power core from out its chest. When they received no response from the assumed pilots, the removal of the Obsidian Fury's faceplate revealed the secondary brain of a Kaiju. The illegal entry into the destroyed Jaeger by Amara Namani revealed that Obsidan Fury was built using technology from Shao Industries. Further investigation into the makeup of the Jaeger by Hermann Gottlieb confirmed that the Obsidian Fury had been created with Kaiju DNA incorporated into its design. When Newton revealed his alliance with the Precursors, he activated the dormant Kaiju brains within the Drone Jaegers, and ordered them to attack the Shatterdomes across the . At the same time, the hybrid drones worked together to create several Breaches in an attempt allow the Kaiju reentry into 's dimension. While Shao was able to create a feedback loop to block the signal Newton was using to control the Drone Jaegers, closing the portals that connected Earth to the Anteverse, three Kaiju were able to enter and prepared to head for Mount Fuji. There, they would trigger a cataclysm that would wipe out all life on Earth. While the Jaegers were able to stall the Kaiju for a time, Newton deployed the Rippers and forced Shrikethorn, Raijin, and Hakuja to merge, creating a amalgamation strong enough to destroy three out of the four Jaegers. The Mega-Kaiju was eventually killed by Gipsy Avenger before it could reach the mouth of Mount Fuji. Biology Kaiju-Jaeger Hybrids are bio-mechanical by nature. They appear to need both the blood of a Kaiju and the power core required to allow a Jaeger to move. By design, most hybrids outwardly resemble Jaegers. However, in some cases, their appearance can be closer to that of natural Kaiju depending on the nature of their creation. In the case of the "Mega-Kaiju", when fused together with other Kaiju by Rippers, it can replicate or increase biological attacks from the Kaiju it was created from. Drone-created hybrids are outfitted with missiles and other traditional weaponry designed for Jaegers. Additionally, they were built with energy cores that can generate enough power to recreate the Breach that connects Earth to the Anteverse. While Drone Hybrids can be controlled remotely, the secondary Kaiju brain embedded in its design allows the drones to override their human control by command. Like naturally manufactured Kaiju, hybrids operate within the hive mind system of the Precursors, sharing information through a connection similar to that of the Drift. Trivia *Using Kaiju-Jaeger hybrids was an early script idea mentioned by Guillermo del Toro during the promotion of Pacific Rim.'Pacific Rim 2'? Director Already Has 'A Couple Of Things' In Mind Gallery References Category:Lore Category:Pacific Rim: Uprising Category:Kaiju (Uprising) Category:Jaegers (Uprising) Category:Shao Industries